Green as the Leaves
by GreenwoodElf27
Summary: Legolas and Gimli sail to Valinor after Aragorn dies.  Gimli is little changed, but Legolas often sits, brooding.  Legolas x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope I do okay. Please read and I hope you enjoy! I will appreciate any reviews!

Disclaimer: I own only what I invented...of course.

"Oh, blast these waves. Why in Middle-Earth did I agree to come on this ship?" cried the dwarf irritably, pushing himself up from the deck not for the first time. Legolas, standing at the bow, glanced at him with laughter in his bright green eyes.

"Come, Gimli, when we reach Valinor you will be glad you chose to sail!" The dwarf glared at him.

"We'll see about that, Elf. You, I can deal with, but a country full of Elves…Why, oh why?" he exclaimed despairingly. Legolas laughed lightly. Hearing soft footsteps approach, he turned to his friend and nodded over his head, meeting the eyes of the Elf before him. Gimli's eyes widened and he whirled around, facing a brown haired Elf with a half-amused, half-irritated expression on his fair face.

"You do realize that half the ship can hear you, correct?" Gimli looked sheepish.

"I meant no offense." he said, rather more passive than usual. The Elf raised his eyebrows.

"Of _course_ not," he said sarcastically. Gimli glared at him indignantly. He opened his mouth to retort, but decided against it. The Elf turned his eyes to Legolas, (or perhaps raised is a better word) who had been watching the conversation, clearly amused. "My lord, Gildereth has asked me to inform you that the winds have shifted to the east. We cannot move any further until they have changed again. We must take the sails down and anchor so that we are not blown off-course," he said. Legolas nodded.

"Thank you Erethas," he said, smiling.

"You're welcome, my lord," he said, bowing. He turned and walked quickly toward the helm. Gimli looked irritated and uncomfortable.

"Great. As if waves aren't enough, now I'll have a pack of Elves after my blood," he mumbled under his breath. Legolas laughed.

"I heard that," he said. Gimli glared at him and refused to respond. "You will be glad you chose to come. Valinor will be magnificent." He paused. "And I am sure Lady Galadriel will grant you audience," he added. Gimli's expression softened and a smile spread upon his face. He sighed.

"Never was there a jewel more beautiful then she," he said quietly.

Legolas studied his friend curiously. It was a strange trait in a dwarf, to understand Elvish beauty at all, not to mention revel it. He opened his mouth to comment, but thought the better of it. Instead he said, "Come, Gimli, we must eat before the winds change and we begin to move again. Perhaps you will actually be able to keep some food down." Gimli blinked. He paused for a moment before answering.

"We'll see about that! Ah, to have hard rock beneath my feet once more. I shall be glad to be off the dratted piece of driftwood!" he exclaimed. Legolas grinned.

"It is not far now, friend, and we shall see Aman's fair shores upon the horizon soon enough, though you shall have to wait a little longer than I!" he said. Gimli's bushy eyebrows knit together for a moment before realizing what he meant.

"I resent that!" he growled. "I'd have thought Elvish princlings would be taught better manners then to go around boasting their race's abilities!" Legolas laughed in a way he had not since Aragorn's parting. He was more content then he had been for years.

"Come, Gimli," he cried, "Let us eat. The winds will shift soon."

Well that was that! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review! Sorry it was so short...the next chapters will be longer. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Special thanks to the people who reviewed: Satiah and Maharani Radha!

And also to my unofficial Beta!

Gimli sighed contentedly. He _**had **_managed to keep some food down, indeed, several platefuls, along with numerous pints of ale. Legolas had bought quite a lot of the drink and had acquired the recipe, for Gimli had no taste for Elvish wine. The dwarf silently thanked him for it. He was sitting in a comfortably padded chair somewhere deep inside the ship. He closed his eyes and thought fondly of the days when he would challenge Legolas to drinking games and Orc-slaying matches.

He remembered the first time he had persuaded his friend to join him in a drinking game. It had taken much goading, but eventually he'd agreed. It was the first time Legolas had tasted ale. Though he did beat Gimli, the look on the Elf's face when he first sipped the drink was priceless, and the dwarf bore no resentments. He laughed quietly to himself and made a mental note to remind Legolas of that particular day. Suddenly, a voice sounded inches away from his head, dragging him out of his peaceful reverie.

"Tell me, Gimli, how do you fare?" The dwarf jumped two feet into the air, shouting angrily at whoever it was. His hands gripped his ax (which he had insisted on taking) out of pure habit, but he released it when he heard the familiar sound of Legolas's light laughter.

"Legolas! How dare…What the…" he spluttered, then broke off, his face a shade of scarlet a King would wear quite happily. He let loose a long string of Dwarvish curses. Legolas didn't know much Khuzdul, but he could pick out the words "Orc" and "Balrog" several times.

"If we could make a dye the color of your face, Gimli, Elves would praise it beyond all others," he said, laughing still harder at the dwarf's expression.

It had been two long years since the dwarf had seen his friend so happy. Aragorn's death had hit him hard, as was the way of Elves, and he had silently sat in a state of depression for months, eating very, very little and refusing to move. Eventually, he had begun to speak and eat again, but all his smiles and laughter had seemed oddly strained. Gimli was too relieved to see Legolas in such high spirits to stay angry for long.

"Insolent Elf," he said resignedly, sitting back down in his comfortable chair. Legolas sat down in the opposite chair, still smiling.

"So tell me, what held your thoughts so? Was it the jewels and caves of Middle-Earth, or perhaps the Lady Galadriel?" he asked. Gimli laughed softly.

"You enjoy tormenting me about this matter, don't you?" he said. "You wait. You cannot continue to be a bachelor forever. I shall soon be able to get you back! But no. I was thinking of the first time you and I competed in a drinking game." Legolas grimaced, but there was a smile in his eyes.

"Of course you would bring up such a topic on a fine day like this. You told me nothing of the taste of ale!" he cried. Gimli looked contemplative.

"Tell me, Legolas, why did you bring such a quantity of the stuff if you hate it so much?" Legolas paused slightly, but then he grinned.

"Drinking games wouldn't be the same without the foul stuff, would they!" Gimli looked at him curiously, but let it pass. They sat for a moment in silence, until Gimli said,

"We shall have to find other beasts to slay when we get to Valinor, my friend. But still I shall come out victorious!" Legolas laughed. He was about to respond when the door creaked open. Erethas walked silently in and the two friends turned toward him. He glanced at Gimli.

"Logically, Legolas will actually have a better chance of winning any such competition. He has _far_ more skill with long-ranged weapons than yourself, and, speaking from experience, wild beasts of the wood do not tend to run madly towards people." Gimli spluttered angrily and turned red, muttering more (and far worse) Dwarvish curses under his breath. "My lord," he said, turning to glance at the Elf, "I was told to inform you that the winds have shifted and we shall be taking up the anchor presently."

"Thank you again, Erethas. Good day," replied Legolas. Erethas bowed and strode out. Legolas watched him leave. While previously his embarrassment of Gimli had been quite funny, he had no right to insult either his battle skills or his intelligence. Anger welled up inside him and his bright eyes darkened. "Do you know," he said calmly, his voice betraying none of the emotion his eyes did, "That Elf is getting on my nerves." Gimli silently agreed.

Legolas lost himself in his thoughts. His green eyes glazed over and a vacant expression plastered itself on his face. Gimli sighed and resigned himself to an hour or two of boredom. He pulled out his already-gleaming ax and began to polish it for the twelfth time since the beginning of their journey. Since Legolas had dragged himself slowly out of his disheartened state he would frequently sit, deep in thought, for hours on end. Once Gimli had tried to shake him from the state, but it did nothing.

After a few minutes had passed, he glanced toward his friend. He was about to return his gaze to his weapon when he saw an intense look of anguish cross the Elf's features. His eyes held more pain and sadness then any creature he had ever seen, except perhaps Frodo Baggins, and that hobbit had carried the heaviest burden in all of Arda. In moments, however, it passed. Suddenly, Legolas leapt from his seat with such speed that it startled Gimli and cried, almost too brightly, "Let us go for a walk." With that, he sped from the room, leaving a very confused (and therefore rather irritated) dwarf to chase after him.

"What? Legolas! Get back here! Legolas, wait!" he cried. On the deck, he paused for breath. "Oh, that Elf," he muttered darkly, breathing heavily. Glancing around, he eventually spotted Legolas, leaning on the railing and looking toward the horizon. He strode toward him irritably (as much as a Dwarf can stride).

"Legolas! What in Arda was that!" he exclaimed. The Elf turned.

"What? Oh, sorry, Gimli. It was nothing. I just needed a bit of air," he replied, smiling genuinely. There was no hint of sadness in his expression now. Gimli wondered if he could have imagined it. He opened his mouth to respond when suddenly the entire ship lurched dangerously.

Several Elves screamed. Legolas lost his footing and nearly fell, but grabbed the railing and steadied himself quickly before glancing around. Some of those who had not been able to grasp anything had been thrown to the ground or into each other, but he could not find Gimli among them. Legolas's heart clenched. Had the dwarf been thrown overboard? But then there was a familiar growl from behind him. He turned, relief flooding through him, and helped his friend to his feet from where he had been thrown into the railing.

Legolas searched the calm seas and clear skies in confusion. What could have caused the great ship to pitch so? He was about to ask the nearest Elf if he or she anything when someone cleared his throat nervously. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Uh, hello. Um, Gildereth has asked me to convey his utmost apologies to all. The pitching of the ship was caused simply by a little mistake while we were hauling up the anchor. We promise it will not happen again, and we beg you to take no notice of it and go on with your day. Thanks!" he cried. With that, he practically fled from view, and Elves began to go about their business once more, with varying amounts of relief in their expressions. Gimli, however, was not so easily satisfied.

"And what if I _can't_ take no notice of it," he cried loudly, "I'll have bruises for _weeks_! I thought Elves were supposed to be _skilled_ in the handling of ships, but then, when I'm unceremoniously thrown into a railing, all I get is some second-hand apologies from a bloody-" he broke off as a passing Elf maiden stopped at turned to dwarf, anger clear in her eyes.

"I would not finish that sentence, Dwarf, if you would like to keep the number of bruises on your body to a minimum. Remember that you are here by the kind permission of the Lady Galadriel and others, and do not forget your place. Now close your mouth before you say something you will regret. I do believe that was my father you were about to insult," she said, her voice low. Gimli was too surprised to disobey. She turned Legolas, who was rather taken aback. "Please control your friend, my lord, for it seems he cannot do it himself." Legolas's mouth opened and closed, and his leaf-green eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I shall try, I assure you, but I rather think that you would not be able to put so much as a scratch on Gimli," he replied angrily.

"Well, you would, wouldn't you, my lord, having blown up your already-inflated egos in the War of the Ring, but there are other ways of bruising that do not involve weapons," she retorted smoothly. She shot a glare in Gimli's direction and stalked off. The dwarf had turned a bright shade of scarlet and was glowering after her. Legolas, realizing the state his friend was in, guided him toward a door.

When they had reached the privacy of the room, Gimli burst out laughing. Legolas stared at him in bewilderment, his eyes wide. Still laughing, the dwarf attempted to speak and failed miserably.

"Calm down, Gimli! What in Iluvatar's name is so funny?" the Elf asked, slightly irritably. Gimli wiped a tear from his eye, his laughter subsiding enough for him to speak.

"Legolas, you're an idiot. Didn't you notice that she was the first unmarried female to speak to you reasonably? She didn't blush and trail off, and she _certainly_ didn't throw herself at you. With all the things I've witnessed you put up with at the hands of overexcited Elf maidens, you would not believe how funny it was to watch one _insult_ you!" he said, laughing heartily again. Legolas grimaced.

"Gimli, I would rather not remember such experiences at the moment. Besides, how do you know she isn't married? She very well could be. And I really wouldn't call what she said to me '_reasonable_,'" he replied, rolling his eyes. Gimli glanced at his friend and sighed.

"She had no ring on her finger. You really must learn to notice these things, Legolas," he said, with the patient air of a teacher.

"You mean you looked? Gimli! Why?" he said, looking scandalized.

"Because you don't, of course!" he cried, his eyes wide and innocent under his bushy eyebrows. Legolas glanced at him appraisingly.

"When I first met you, I never really thought of you as a matchmaker. I would greatly prefer it if I was never forced to," he said. Gimli laughed. Legolas took the opportunity to change the subject by quickly asking Gimli about the condition of his ax, and the two friends spent the rest afternoon conversing and laughing. Suddenly the door opened and an Elf walked in.

"My lords," he said, bowing, "I have been told to inform you that dinner will be in a few minutes." Legolas and Gimli stared at him in amazement.

"Thank you." Legolas replied, blinking.

I hope you liked it! Please please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I sort of became completely busy for half a year, so I apologize to all who enjoyed this story. Here's another chapter, anyway! I don't know when I'll have the next one, but I hope much sooner than this. This is a sort of short chapter, but I hope the rest with be longer.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I loved reading them and I thank you all.

Also thanks to my unofficial Beta.

Legolas woke to sun streaming from his bedroom window. Stretching, he stepped out of bed and quickly dressed. He deftly braided bits of his hair and pulled them back, so that it would not get into his face. He was about to leave when he noticed the circlet, sitting on his desk. Sighing heavily, he picked it up and placed it on his head. A familiar gloomy feeling fell over him, as if the clouds had covered the sun with no hope of passing. It was a delicate object, made of thin, elegant silver vines entwining themselves with equally beautiful gold ones, but he felt its weight more than double.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Legolas struggled to brighten his demeanor as he stepped out the door. He scanned the hall for Gimli before striding off in search of the dwarf.

He was about halfway to his friend's quarters when he began to notice the many knots of Elf maidens, whispering among themselves conspiratorially, glancing and pointing now and then, and the larger but fewer groups of hopeful bachelors.

It was then that he remembered, with a sinking feeling in his stomach, the Feast and Dance. It was tonight. The feasts were always fun, but the dances…well, they might be too, if he did not have to deal with certain Elf maidens. Some were reasonable, of course, but many, far too many for his liking, threw themselves at him to the point that he hid himself quietly in the shadows, usually alone. Not even Gimli would follow him to keep him company, for even he enjoyed talking with some of the more raucous married Elves after their first few dances with their wives.

As he passed each group of maidens in the corridor, at least one of them, usually more, would glance at him, smile, and bat her eyelids. After a very few such incidents, he began to feel slightly ill. He closed his eyes to block out the sickening faces. Some Elves were jealous of his good looks, but he knew them only as a curse. They caused most Elven maidens to act quite foolishly, almost like humans in similar circumstances. It was ridiculous. They would either be silent and turn nearly as red as Gimli when angered, throw themselves at him shamelessly, speak in affirmative monosyllables, or try some well-rehearsed wooing tactic, or something else equally infuriating.

He opened his eyes to see yet another maiden catching his eye. She smiled prettily at him and winked, then motioned him over. His eyes narrowed in disgust, but he could do nothing to get away that would not offend her. He cursed his parent's long teachings of manners and kindness. When he reached her, she placed both her hands on his shoulder for balance and raised herself to her toes so that her mouth was level with his ear.

"So, my good Prince, do you have a partner with whom to go to the feast and ball tonight?" she asked.

Swallowing his revulsion at her actions with some difficulty, he carefully took her hands from his shoulder and dropped them as gently as he could make himself.

"I cannot say that I have, lady, but I also cannot promise that I will go with you. My apologies," he said. She was gorgeous, with shiny, chocolate colored hair and eyes the palest blue set in a perfect oval face, but he barely noticed. Her lips curved downward in a perfect pout.

"But why not? It would be such fun!" she said, her voice honey.

"Again I apologize. I must turn your offer down. I have other engagements throughout the Ball and I am afraid I would not be a very good partner in either conversation or dance," he replied, shifting ever so slightly away from her.

"Oh well, perhaps next time then?" she said hopefully.

"I make no promises, lady. Good day," he said, and with that he turned and walked as quickly as could be considered polite, his expression dark. He had the feeling that was not the last he would see of her. He went to find Gimli with a scowl on his face.

Gimli was having an excellent morning. He'd woken up rather earlier than usual and left his room to find Legolas, but as he passed the Dining Hall, the most wonderful smells wafted from it, and he'd been rather sidetracked. Ah well, he thought, stabbing a sausage with his fork, at least he'd meant well. The doors opened and he glanced up. His heart sank. Legolas did not look happy. The Elf made his way toward him through the crowd.

Gimli pulled a plate from the stack and set it down in front of the empty seat to his right. Legolas down wordlessly in front of it. No matter how hard he tried, Gimli could not understand how Elves managed to sit down lightly while imparting all of the emotion that comes from sitting down heavily, but Legolas managed it.

His expression was grim. Appearing to realize this, he quickly shifted his features into a look of perfect contentment with the skill of an experienced professional. Gimli's bushy eyebrows knit in concern. Before he had been part of the Fellowship, he had thought Elves practically lived on truth and pure emotion. Living near Legolas for any period of time quickly crushed that idea.  
>"Good morning, Gimli," said the Elf said, smiling and pulling a piece of toast from a rather large plateful. There was no perceptible difference between his current actions and those when he was actually happy. It was rather unnerving.<p>

"And the same to you, Legolas. What's troubling you?" the Dwarf replied. Best to get it over with early in the day, he thought. Legolas obviously did not feel the same way.

"Nothing, my friend, what made you ask such a thing? Today is a fine one, and soon the shores of Valinor will be visible on the horizon." Gimli sighed and did not answer.

Fёawen smiled to herself as she walked to her brother's room at a leisurely pace. The sun shone bright in clear blue skies, the shores of the Blessed Realm would soon be visible on the horizon, and the vain Prince Legolas was extremely unhappy about the Feast and Dance.

She had spied him walking toward her and had immediately searched the hall for escape routes, anxious that her words the day before had been too harsh to pass without punishment. However, as he neared her, she saw that he was a little too preoccupied to think about such things then. While he was doing an admirable (she had to admit) job of keeping his expression calm and even content, his eyes constantly darted from one group of giggling Elf maidens to another, a subtle look of panic about them. She noticed with a grin the seductive glances many threw at him, hoping to catch his eye. She was a bit confused at first, for unhappiness with his own popularity did not fit into the general picture she had of the Prince, but she quickly pushed it out of her mind and focused on the simple hilarity of the event. I suppose he can't be terrible in every way, she thought. Only Morgoth and Sauron could claim that.

Her eyebrows, already raised, flew still higher when an Elf maiden beckoned him over and practically kissed him. She had to turn her face away when she saw him trying to control himself, forcing down the urge to flee. His pretty face was drawn into a grimace when he finally was allowed to turn and leave. He sped away so fast he nearly bumped into her. Still grinning, she made her way to her brother's quarters.

Once there, she knocked on the door. "Erethas!" she cried. "Wake up, Father wants you. We're going to put down the anchor for the Feast and Dance!" Muffled groans came from within.

"Oh, please, brother. I have been up since the rising of the sun."

"Yes, but you have always been strange like that," came the sleep-infected reply. Fёawen rolled her eyes.

"I thank you for the compliment, brother," she said sarcastically. "Now get up or you will completely miss breakfast."

"Yes, yes, fine. Now leave me alone," he said.

"Alright, but you have to speak to Father before lunch. I only came to warn you and make sure you did not sleep through it," she replied before turning and walking away.

Well that was that! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please please review! I will appreciate any constructive criticism!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello** :) I'm really sorry I took so long to update :( ...I honestly do try to get them in as fast as possible; it's very hard with school and everything. I promise it won't be so long before the next chapter! :D **

**Also, thank you to all of the people who reviewed! I appreciate it very much :D  
><strong>

**Oh yes! Here's this: **

**As requested by GloryBee, I'll here are translations of each of the Elvish names I created:**

**Fёawen- Spirited Maiden**

Fёa-spirit, (g)wen-maiden

**Gildereth- Wanderer of the Stars.** Unfortunately, when I chose this one, I didn't do any research, so while der or dir is the masculine form of "wanderer," "eth" is a feminine suffix...oops… :P

Gil-star, der or dir-wanderer (masculine), eth-feminine suffix

**Erethas- Lone Rune**

Er-lone, Certhas—rune (can be shortened in names)

**And from now on, when I introduce a new character, I'll give the translation of their name. :)**

**Well, anyway, here's the chapter! I hope you like it :D**

* * *

><p>It was one of Legolas' few days to himself, free of meetings, dry political lunches, or long dusty hours among the stacks of books that made up the ship's "library". (which included, as well as many books from Mirkwood, about a third of Elrond's library. The great Elf's collection was so large that books had begun to spill into the food stock houses of Elrond's ship before the captain put his foot down, leaving a substantial number on shore.<p>

The look Legolas gave Gimli would have withered even the strongest of Elves' self-confidence for a moment, but it did little to the Dwarf.

"Friend," he said, emphasizing the word and making it clear that while he said "friend," it would take very little to change it to "mortal enemy," "I think you are mistaken. I will not budge in such a matter. What is your obsession with finding me a maiden? I will not seek love. If I am meant to have it, love with find me." Gimli sighed. The Elf was a shameless romantic.

"I am only joking, Legolas! What in Arda is the matter with you today?" The Elf shook his head as if to clear it.

"Sorry, Gimli, I am simply tired," he replied, giving his friend a strained smile. He pushed the door open as they came to it. When they were inside, he shut it quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. Elf maidens never came up to him when he was with Gimli, but his friendship with the Dwarf did not save him from the sickening glances. Gimli made no comment as they sat in their usual chairs.

"So, friend, what do you want for lunch?" asked Legolas. Gimli shuddered visibly at the thought. He was finally relatively steady on his legs, but whenever the waves were rough, he had difficulty keeping food down. Since the seas had generally been calm, this didn't matter much, but today the water was rather wild.

"I think I'll wait for a calm spot, but thank you anyway," he replied. "Look at the waves, though. It looks like a storm's coming." Legolas glanced out a window at the grey-blue sea and cloudy skies.

"I agree. It looks as though it will be quite strong, too. I only hope it doesn't last too long, or we'll have to keep your food down for you," he laughed. Gimli narrowed his eyes.

"Speaking of keeping food down, I was just remembering the first time you tried _cram_," he said, laughing at the expression on the Elf's face.

"What would it take to put in just the slightest amount of something other than flour, salt, and water? I've never tasted anything so disgusting in my life. Can you honestly say you have?"

"But of course," said Gimli, chuckling darkly. "It's a Dwarvish variation of _cram_. We mine salt with ease, but flour we must buy, so it has about twice as much salt and half as much flour! The way Men make it was refreshing." Legolas grimaced.

"Perish the thought! I am only glad I'll never have to taste another piece. It is well that we arrived at Lothlorien when we did. I don't believe I'd have been able to live on that "bread" much longer."

"No, of course, your highly refined palate was indeed unable to cope with the flavor," said Gimli in mock sympathy. "You learned what everyone who tries the stuff does: it takes practice to eat."

"Why eat something so repulsive when you could easily make something twice as appetizing and equally able to be preserved?" he persisted, laughing. Gimli chuckled before turning serious again.

"It's probably so simple and cheap that they don't want to change their recipe. There's also tradition, I suppose. It's always been what Men made when their food had to survive a long journey," he said.

"In other words, pure idiocy," said Legolas, grinning. Gimli laughed.

Legolas joined in, and soon they were both laughing uncontrollably for completely unknown reasons, clutching their sides and gasping for breath.

Amidst their light-hearted laughter, there came a knock on the door. Gimli was oblivious, but Legolas heard it and quieted at once, assuming his usual controlled countenance. Anyone who wasn't very close to the Prince would have thought the expression and posture natural, but those who were knew it only as a mask, completely hiding any emotion he had beneath it. He calmly waited for Gimli's laughter to subside before answering. "Come in," he said. The door opened, revealing a raven-haired she-Elf with exotic blue eyes. Legolas's entire demeanor relaxed visibly, and a soft smile graced his lips. He stood up to greet the newcomer with a kiss on her pale cheek. "Niёlin! How are you? I wondered when I'd see you! And where is Eäros?" he said happily, pulling back. She laughed gently at his enthusiasm.

"In our rooms, of course. I have come to invite you to lunch, my lord. I believe Eäros wishes to see you as well. It has been a long time," she said. Legolas smiled.

"I'm afraid I will have to accept, my lady. Surely Gimli may come as well?" he said. He turned to the bewildered Dwarf behind him. Gimli thought very highly of Elvish beauty, and while this Elf was no Galadriel, she was clearly quite beautiful.

"You needn't eat anything, but I do want you to meet Eäros, too. He and his sister Niёlin are old friends of mine who used to reside in Lothlorien," he said, ignoring the Dwarf's confusion. "Perhaps you remember them? I believe I introduced you when we passed through there, but we had little time to talk, and you were very anti-Elf at the time." He (only half-correctly) took the Dwarf's confusion to mean that he didn't. "Well, this is Niёlin." She smiled kindly at him. "And this, as you know, Niёlin, is Gimli son of Gloin."

"A pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said gruffly.

"And you as well, Gimli son of Gloin. I have heard much about you in the Prince's letters. I would love to speak with you in person, as will, I think, Eäros."

"Thank you very much for the invitation, my lady. I would be honored to join you and your brother," said Gimli, glancing up at the beautiful she-Elf in front of him. Legolas smiled gratefully. He had been worried the Dwarf would refuse, since his attitude toward unknown Elves had deteriorated a bit since Erathas's ridicule and the pitching of the boat.

"Excellent. May we come now, lady, or shall we wait and come at an appointed time?" he asked, turning to Niёlin. She laughed softly.

"You shall come now, of course! Don't be silly, Prince," she said, still smiling. She turned and gracefully walked to the door. "Follow me."

Turning to Gimli, he motioned the Dwarf to follow. "I thank you, lady. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen you and Eäros before we moved into our respective kingdoms. Then it would have been weeks to our next meeting."

Gimli blinked and started forward. He was used to Legolas keeping secrets, but a maiden? Especially considering the topic of their conversation earlier that day. He didn't know whether to be irritated or chuckle. Instead, he rolled his eyes, trailing after Legolas and Niёlin. The two Elves talked animatedly, their conversation flowing back and forth quickly between odd subjects and often making references to past events of which he had no knowledge.

He stopped trying to decode the numerous confusing comments by the time the emerged onto the deck. Turning his attention from the Elves in front of him, he instead focused on the many goings on around him. The sun had come out since he and Legolas had predicted the storm, and sunlight glittered on the sapphire waves and in the eyes of the numerous Elves that surrounded him.

He had never seen Elves so happy in Middle Earth. No, happy was not the right word. Elves were perfect, graceful, and beautiful creatures, but here, now, they simply shone. The only other place he had ever seen anything like that gleam was in the eyes of Samwise Gamgee when he and the rest of the hobbits turned their faces toward the Shire. Merry and Pippin enjoyed the adventure too much to be overjoyed, and it was quite a long time before there was any light at all in poor Frodo's eyes, but what Sam felt at that moment was unable to be put into words. Not for the first time, Gimli pondered what Valinor could possibly be like, what wonders inspired such emotion in the Eldar. Remembering stories Legolas had told him of the original Noldor and Teleri Kingdoms, and of the Vanyar and the Maiar, he anticipated travelling to the kingdom of the Noldor the most. He sighed as he thought of the Silmarils, wishing he had seen them when they had existed.*

There was a shriek and a crash as an Elf maiden with golden hair collided with Gimli and fell fluidly to the ground. Elves have a peculiar way of looking as though they meant to fall, if they ever do fall (which is rare). The Dwarf, with his low center of gravity and rock-like build and character, only stumbled a bit and caught himself. He turned to help the Elf up, apologizing gruffly, but she gathered herself to her feet with as much dignity as she could muster, nodded to him curtly before shooting a glowering look at Niёlin and stalking off. Niёlin, who had turned to find the source of the scream, looked sideways at Legolas in a manner that spoke clearly of teasing. Legolas resolutely ignored her.

"Are you alright, Gimli, since the lady wasn't kind enough to ask?" he asked, motioning in the direction that the Elf maiden had gone.

"'Course. I didn't beat you in our last orc-hunting competition by getting bruised by the smallest blow, did I?" the Dwarf replied.** Legolas grinned, admitting defeat, then resumed his conversation with Niёlin. Gimli was more careful of his surrounding as they proceeded toward the back of the ship. He shook his head. He was becoming almost as dreamy and impractical as the Elves.

Now that he looked around, he noticed several more Elf-maidens shooting Niёlin dark looks. He grinned mischievously and made a mental note to tell Legolas afterwards. He followed the Elves as Niёlin led them up three flights of steps and onto a section of the ship Gimli had never seen before. They appeared to be on an upper deck. They turned right and continued toward the back of the ship. Another level of rooms rose to his left. Finally Niёlin turned and led them through a door that opened onto a long hallway. This hallway, however, was different than any of those below. Here, the lighting was different, more natural. Gimli glanced upward and gasped. Instead of being lit by torches, these halls were illuminated by the sun. The entire ceiling was made of such pristine glass that he could see a seagull feather as it blew in the wind above them. The sheets of glass were put together in complex patterns that seemed never to repeat. Once again, Gimli was struck, if grudgingly so, by how beautiful Elvish architecture was. However, it didn't seem like a terribly good idea, making a ceiling out of glass.

"Isn't it in danger of breaking in a storm?" said Gimli incredulously. Niёlin laughed.

"No, of course not. It is cut from the finest quartz, and assembled in such a way that is stronger than the hardest of woods." Gimli's jaw dropped. Quartz. It was not glass, but quartz.

"It is beautiful," he said reluctantly.

"I am sure the ceiling's craftsmen would appreciate your compliments, lord. Would you like to meet them after lunch? I'm sure they would love to talk to you. Their rooms are down the hall," said Niёlin. Gimli looked taken aback.

"Er…sure, my lady," he replied. "Thank you."

"Excellent. I will inquire further after lunch then," she said, smiling. "We are almost to our rooms. Eäros and I share a sitting room, though we have separate sleeping quarters." Legolas nodded, evidently trying not to comment about Gimli's attitude toward the Elvish artwork. Almost immediately, she stopped, knocked on one of the doors, and opened it without waiting for a response.

*For those who haven't read the Silmarillion, (I don't blame you; it's a bit dry...) the Noldor, the Teleri, and the Vanyar are the three clans of the Eldar. The Vanyar are the highest, fairest, and most noble of the three. The Noldor are most skilled in the mining and craftsmanship of precious stones and metals. One of the Noldor's most skilled artists, Fёanor, created the Silmarils, three brilliant jewels made from the light of the Elvish gods. The Teleri are the most musical, and they are skilled in seafaring and the art of creating things made of wood. The Maiar are the next highest beings, above the Eldar. Gandalf, or Mithrandir is one of the Maiar.

**After the Ring was destroyed, Sauron's dark creatures continued to breed, and Elf, Dwarf, and Man alike hunted them until they fled into the darkest crevices of the deepest caves. Even now they live there, increasing their numbers. Occasionally some venture out into the light, but they are slaughtered almost immediately.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's that. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it. Please, please review! :D<br>**

**Sorry about the references to the Silmarillion, those of you who haven't read it, but the Lord of the Rings doesn't talk much about Valinor.**

**As promised, here are the translations of Niёlin and Eäros:  
><strong>

**Niёlin- Song of Tears**

Nië-tear, lin—song

**Eäros- Sea Foam**

Eä-sea, ros-foam

**Thanks very much for reading! :)**


End file.
